


SEVEN

by Lady_Grayson



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, Flashback, Fluff, I don´t know what else to type, No beta reader, Not a native English speaker, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry for bad Grammar, a little ooc, consent sex, need a beta reader, smut moments, sorry for slow chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grayson/pseuds/Lady_Grayson
Summary: He woke up somewhere he knew... it was home, but at the same time, it was not.He had a life, he had happiness, he had everything he wanted... and now, he is lost in a very familiar place.





	1. Awake

Piccolo woke up and tried to rise, however, that was not happening anytime soon, as his world shook without control, making him fall again with a growl. Everything was spinning, his head was hurting, and he was able to hear an annoying sound that seemed ready to destroy his sensible ears… also, his mouth tasted like shit.

It took him a few minutes to reestablish himself, something that happened… in a quite short time, actually. Not exactly what he expected. He was a namek, yes; his healing abilities were beyond comprehension, but still… this was ridiculously fast. However, in that short time, among a pounding headache that was disappearing and an annoying sound that was becoming quiet and quieter to the second, his analytical mind had been able to provide a few answers…. Besides internally scream a few obscenities, of course.

He was in a guest room in Kamisama´s Temple, lying in one of the beds. Now, him being there was not weird… the weird part was him being inside a bedroom, more exactly, him being in a bed. Normally, when he slept in this place, he used to do it outdoors, never surrounded by stone walls. Also, his clothes… if he was not mistaken, he had been able to see his weighted clothing on a chair… he then moved his toes and discovered that yes… his shoes have been taken off.

Whoever that took him there had made sure he was confortable in a traditional way, which means that it had not been neither Mr. Popo nor Dende, since both of them knew just how annoying it was for him to be locked up, or without his shoes. By some weird reason, not to wear shoes was disgusting… he only realized that action under certain circumstances and company.

Black eyes opened once more to contemplate the immaculate white ceiling… yes, guest room indeed… he stood up with little difficulty and touched his naked head. A quick look revealed his turban near the other items.

His eyes followed the night stand next to the bed, and his cheeks acquired a faint purple color when he contemplated the ring resting on the wood, he took it and put it back on his finger. He was not pleased at all with his clothes removal, even if it was in the name of being comfortable… but the fact that his ring had been removed was… way more personal. And if someone read the inscription inside (someone who knew how to read namek, of course), he would beat that person from today to the end of times day.

Feeling a lot better, but still wondering what in the hell have happened, he took a glass of cold water that also was on the night stand. His ear twitched then when he heard peculiar steps coming on his direction. Steps with a great body volume and light feet. There was only one person he knew that would fit that description.

The door opened, revealing a being whose beginning was totally unknown. Piccolo saw him and could not avoid a small smile that came from deep in Kami´s consciousness.

\- Ah! Mr. Popo realizes that you are awake. Hope you are doing all right.  
\- What in the hell happened? Where is Dende?  
\- Mr. Popo does not know this Dende, is it someone you were traveling with?  
\- I have no time to play stupid games… Where are my shoes? I hate when they are taken off.  
\- I shall speak to Kamisamas about you waking up, please remain inside the bedroom.

Without further conversation, the guardian from the temple left, and Piccolo rolled his eyes.

The warrior named was not, however, eager to just wait for Dende to show up in the bedroom, and since he was not, apparently, injured, he was just going to go and find the Young namek himself. He was just not patient enough to wait. He took his missing clothes, put them on and went outside.

With a brief look at his surroundings, Piccolo realized he was on the south area of the Temple. He closed his eyes for a moment… he briefly remembered that Dende called for him asking him to investigate… something…

The warrior growled. He could not remember anything beyond that.

Piccolo resumed his walking, when he Heard Mr. Popo´s voice, telling someone, probably Dende, about the lack of manners of the visitor… the namek stopped on his tracks… since when was he a “visitor”?

A voice answered, and Piccolo felt a wave of nausea. 

Both individuals turned in a corner, and both namek stared at each other. Piccolo felt his jaw drop a few centimeters, while inside him, Kami stirred with alarm.

\- Hello, and welcome to the Sacred Temple. I am Kamisama.

The old, dressed in white robes and blue cape, and pleasant smile god of earth smiled to the young namek, who seemed way too surprised to even speak.

Kamisama smiled in a pleasant way. He too had been way too surprised when an energy had crashed against one of the hallways, and when he investigated, had discovered a young man completely unconscious, whose appearance was very much alike the one he himself had.

After so many years waiting for answers… after suffering for the lack of information, now, for the very first time, Kamisama felt like all the secrets of his youth were about to be revealed at last.

The young one seemed still surprised, but at the end, he raised his hand in a friendly gesture, and when his mouth opened, he spoke in a fluid namekian language.

\- My name is Violin… I… I am sorry for… for whatever mess I did.

Kamisama felt his hearth flip with joy while he took the younger namekian´s hand.

Piccolo on his side was starting to panic. Why was Kami alive? Why did he not have a clue as to who he was? Not even Mr. Popo recognized him… he had to play dumb, he needed time to investigate what in the hell was going on.

On his left hand, he felt the ring go heavier and heavier by the second…

He needed to go back home.


	2. Fake story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information, is better to be kept in secret... and sometimes, a lie is the best place to hide

Piccolo looked around faking a curious gaze that was way beyond his actual feelings. He knew this place, better than the palm of his hand. But still…

From deep inside, Kami was confused. He did not remember this “Violin” namekian, and that was indeed weird… was he in an alternate universe? Or maybe in a place where he never existed?

He was developing a headache, especially by faking. The last thing he needed was to temper with time, and he needed to display a personality that was different from his one, from there the polite manners, the weak smile, and the outfit.

The warrior namek felt the tingle of Nail´s giggles when Piccolo asked if he could change into something more comfortable instead of his “travel clothing”, and had ended up dressing in an exact copy of Nail´s old attire.

Of course, he had added a minor change, just to avoid recognition. He was using earrings, something like a genie, and his antennas were decorated with small gold bands with tiny green jewels. Piccolo allowed himself a small smile…

His beloved one loved when he used those accessories… she said he looked exotic, so different from his usual self… and that was exactly what he was trying to do.

\- Sorry for leaving you alone, Violin.  
\- Please, worry not Kamisama, I have been enjoying the view of this temple.

Kamisama smiled. Despite his aggressive looking figure, Violin seemed like a very good young man, polite and smart… he… looked nervous about something, probably being in such a foreign place, and probably looking for the elder God. After a life of questions and being alone, Kamisama was having troubles to refrain himself from bursting with questions.

Piccolo cleared his throat before speaking. His fingers playing with the golden ring on his left hand.

\- So, how many days does this planet have per year?  
\- Three hundred and sixty five, sometimes sixty six… normally every fourth years.  
\- Humm… big planet then… not the biggest I have visited, but big anyway. And how do you measure your time?

Kamisama allowed himself to make an extended explanation of time in Earth, from hours, days, weeks, months, years… all of this to a very interested Violin, who made a few questions and listened attentively, it was impossible for the old God to know that in the inside, Piccolo was exasperated with his role as an ignorant, and was getting quite bored with all the things he already knew.

Until he heard the date.

Ground seemed to open under his feet, his hearth sank inside his chest, and it was quite hard to remain with a relaxed and interested expression. 

He was back in the past…

Yes, he was home, his own universe apparently… but…

He made a quick analysis from everything he knew, heard, remembered, and made, and finally came to the conclusion that is was still three years away from Goku to meet Bulma in the wild, and start the adventure that would lead to everything he knew…

There was still no radar to find the Dragon Balls and wish himself back into his era, and even when it was just about to be invented, he could not touch any of the magical objects, or he would absolutely destroy the time line… 

\- Oh… I see…

Piccolo just said something, anything, and Kamisama seemed pleased with the simple phrase of understanding.

\- Now, excuse me if I ask you something about yourself, Violin.

The namek moved a little on his chair, searching for a more comfortable position. He did not feel in the mood to keep chatting with Kamisama, but he could not blow everything up. His mind raced searching for solutions for his dilemma, but he knew that he needed to confuse his host. Piccolo took a sip of crystalline water and started talking.

\- A long time back, someone from my race fell in a planet named Vegeta. It was a warrior’s planet, and my ancestor was injured. The people from that place took him in when they realized that even injured, he was strong… but he was not traveling alone... he was with his son.

Kamisama moved forward, already captivated.

\- His son was barely harmed, because his father protected him… and he too was strong, for someone so young… the people from that planet, named saiyajins, took the child as an orphan, since his father died shortly after his landing. The boy was too young, and knew not much besides his name… Violin.

Piccolo made a pause. His lie needed some emotions, or Kamisama would never believe him. Besides, he needed to fill the gaps of his story as soon as he spotted them. 

\- Violin was an ancestor of mine. He grew up a slave in Planet Vegeta. Because even when he was strong, he was still an outsider… no more than a tool… He was forced to help conquer planets, and his good nature lead him to try to help, to hide people from the attacks, to… to do something more than just destroy… but it was hard…

The warrior namek looked down in a very good performance of pain. Kamisama was not speaking yet.

\- He knew nothing of himself, the small knowledge he had from his past, his culture, his parents, everything was gone in the torture he endured while growing up.

Per a second, Piccolo could view himself standing in a cliff, the wind playing with his cape, while his eyes remained looking at the moonless sky. Vegeta, standing by his side and with his arm crossed, had told him about the old culture from the planet he silently missed. He told him about the kidnapping of strong children of the conquered planets, about the parents jailed to force the children to cooperate, about the crying mothers who were sacrificed to completely destroy any sense of security from the young slaves… and about the few that had landed in the planet and were treated just like that… slaves to help conquer, the first disposable row while fighting. Just a test of the powers of the enemies faced in each planet to conquer.

\- The only thing he was allowed to keep was his name…

Kamisama felt himself go numb at the story, when he realized something that smashed all of his hopes.

The Violin from the story was no more than a slave with no past, no story, no nothing; someone who probably escaped and started the lineage from this Violin came from… and passed his memories… but no answers.

\- My ancestor remained always surrounded by soldiers, always the slave, always the joke… and he was forced to become a parent, because his skills were so great, and the saiyans did not want to lose him in the upcoming battle in a strong planet. Somehow, they knew about our race ability to procreate without a partner… and he was forced to do so.

Piccolo clenched his fist. Vegeta told him that. The good strong slaves were forced to procreate more slaves. Why lose such a useful tool, when they could create more?

\- He, however, survived the quarrel, and when he came back, he was allowed to take his child, who he named just like him… because his name was the only thing he has from his past and culture, his only nexus to his people, whoever they were.

Something started to nag on the back of Piccolo´s memories. He tried to remain focused on his lie, but he knew that he was forgetting something important.

\- They escaped a year later, stole one of the space ships and went away… they were… chased… there is a rule among saiyans that is a slave escapes, it is the fault of the team he belonged to, and it is their duty to take the slave back alive or death, or pay with their lives the price of their stupidity… Violin father died while escaping, but he managed to kill all of the other warriors. His son survived…

Kamisama, a God of Earth, who loved peace and happiness, felt his hearth shrinking. The ancestor of the young man in front of him suffered a lot to gain liberty, and somehow, managed to keep living, proof of that was the youngest Violin of the line. The elder felt bad for his intentions of taking information, when he should have provided aid.

\- My ancestor, the third Violin, managed to travel around the universe, grew up, had a son, told him the whole story, kept traveling, found new places, civilizations, but… but never found home.

Piccolo felt bad. He could see Kamisama really shaken with the entire story, but he desperately needed to keep him in the dark. He and Kami were supposed to find out everything about Namekusei years later, with the invasion of the saiyans on Earth. He needed to convince this Kami not to make any question.

\- I am the eight Violin… and since the sixth one, we found a place to call home… and decided not to leave it. Once or twice we travel around the universe, searching for any source of information about our people, but we always go back home. This place… Yardrat, have a teleport thing they created, and… and they were supposed to send me safely here, to the place where there was information about a being that looked like me, but somehow they messed up and I ended up unconscious somewhere in this temple…

Kami seemed to think about it for a long moment, and his old eyes landed on the gold band in Piccolo´s finger.

\- Is that where you find someone to put that ring on you?  
\- What?

The warrior looked down at his hand, at the gold band he had been spinning on his finger absently and without even realizing it. A wedding ring, a wedding ring with the message “Ever yours” written in namekian inside… a quite human item that could not belong to a being that came from other universe and had no clue of planet Earth.

\- That is a wedding ring, if I am not mistaken… a human custom.

For the first time, Kamisama felt like something was missing.

Piccolo remained quiet, looking at the ring on his finger. He knew, he knew he had to take it off the instant he changed his clothes, but without it, he would have felt incomplete.

\- You think this… is a custom from Earth?

The namek stood up, and allowed anger to flare on his eyes.

\- I have traveled around thirteen planets; I have found couples that engage in some form of marriage by placing a ring, a medallion, or a bite on the neck of their mates. I have seen a planet where females are considered married when they give their first kiss to a male, even if it is without consent… and you dare to question my mating to my couple? To the one I go back to every time I travel to a different planet searching for answers? To the one I will come back once I figure out how to get out of this planet which does not seem to hold the answers I am seeking...

Kamisama felt ashamed of himself, he saw the young man walking from one side to the other. The one that had just told him about the tragic past of his family, and he had insulted him with his distrust.

\- I apologize for…  
\- I don´t want to hear it… I just, don´t.

Inside his conscious, Piccolo felt Kami uncomfortably stir, like he knew exactly what the old God was feeling, the shame and guilt, the disappointment. The namek warrior was not happy either, but he knew he had to do something to make things as far away as possible from his true self, and that included a personality completely beyond the real one.

\- Since I am already here, I´ll investigate this planet. Since I came here, the teleport will take me from this very place, so, I´ll have to come back… and… and I hope I can go back home, as I said, I don´t know what went wrong.  
\- Violin!

Piccolo stopped and looked at Kamisama, the old man was looking at him with deep worry.

\- Feel free to wander this planet… but please come back, we still have a lot of things to discuss.

The younger namek was silent, and finally, he accepted. His steps were slower now, until he reached the limit of the Temple, looking at the Earth below. His eyes, joined with Kami´s, were able to see every corner of Earth…

There… there was Gokú… a child and nothing more, a child on the river getting a fish... And beyond… there, there was Bulma… such a young girl, sleeping on her bed with a balloon coming out of her nose.

Per a second, Piccolo wanted to see Vegeta, but he knew that he was not in the planet yet…

His eyes traveled the distance until he found a palace in the mountain, a place surrounded by fire… and… and the Ox King…

Piccolo almost smiled when he saw the large man, all dressed in black and barking at the servants. He had changed so much as time went by… from his era, the Ox King was not even a shadow from this fiery man.

The warrior´s dark eyes abandoned the man and searched around him, but he was not able to find the one he was looking for. Per a second, Piccolo felt himself get worried. His gaze went back to the King of the castle surrounded by fire, and realized that not only him, but the servants were also wearing dark clothes… there was people crying… and the Ox King was still screaming.

Piccolo panicked, and his eyes darted from one place to the other, his body ready to launch to the void below the temple.

Because… where, where exactly was Chi-chi?

Where was his wife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m SO sorry for the short chapters, I hope this changes in the future.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Hooded memories, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the same, a small crying loud banshee... just as he remmmbered.

Piccolo absolutely forgot not to use his full force while flying. He was not even a blur.

He did not think for a second in Kamisama, back in the Sacred Temple, who turned around in horror at the monstrous strength if his guest. Also, far away in a small island, a very old man looked at the sky, his shaded glasses reflecting the shinning sun.

But Piccolo did not think about any of that, his mind was elsewhere, his chest heavy under the weight of a memory that had been lost among the disorientation from the time traveling and the necessity to remain anonymous.

 

 

 

 

_Chichi looked at the moonless sky… she could not sleep. Next to her, the steady breathing of her husband made her feel connected to reality, while his strong arms held her close, her naked back to his emerald chest._

_\- You are not sleeping._

_His low voice pierced the silence, and almost made her jump. She turned around and looked at him, still relaxed and eyes closed._

_\- That is cheating, you know? If you are awake and I am awake and both of us are naked, you are supposed to be doing lovely things to me, not faking to be sleeping._

_Piccolo smirked, eyes still closed._

_\- If you were up to do some other stuff, I would gladly take that offer… but you are not._

_The namekian finally opened his dark eyes and stared at his wife. His big hand cupped easily her face while the other arm embraced her a little bit more. His lips found hers in a ghost of a kiss._

_\- Last year was the same… you were sad, almost depressed, on this very day. And you are like that again… I would like you to tell me what is going on._

_Chichi felt a sting of surprised, followed immediately for a warm feeling spreading all around her chest. This warrior by her side knew her, watched her, cared, asked… he wanted to share not only the good, but also the bad…_

_The petite woman started to move, and her husband rolled on his side, allowing her to climb him and lie face down on him, her middle and ring finger started to slowly walk on his chest, up his neck, around his cheek and finally found his pointy nose. He looked at her in silence, taking away the curtain of dark hair._

_\- Today is my mother´s anniversary… she… she died because of a disease… and I still miss her._

_The widow of Goku lied down, her ear on his hearth, listening to the steady beating. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his._

_\- I know is stupid… it’s been so long, but…_  
_\- It is not stupid to miss those we love… I get that now… if I lose you, or Gohan, or Goten, I would feel… lost… for a long, long time._

_Chichi smiled and curled against her husband, he embraced her and kissed the top of her head._

_\- Thank you for sharing it with me._

 

 

 

 

Piccolo growled in anger.

That night, she told him everything about one of the hardest days of her youth, and he, stupid as he was, after traveling to the past and founding himself exactly on that date, had been unable to connect the dots and run to his beloved one. He surely was a magnificent husband…

It was night, and the moon was bright in the sky. Piccolo hovered on the shore of the woods, looking at the cliff and listening at the sounds of the night.

The little girl Chichi had been was in pain, and ran away from the safety of her father´s company. All she wanted was her mother, and she was dead and buried in a magnificent flower field, far away from the fire mountain. Ox Satan had decided that his wife was not going to be buried in such a place. She deserved better.

So, the small girl went away, not caring if it was late, if she was probably going to get lost, not caring if it was dangerous… all she wanted was her mommy.

He clenched his fists, trying to calm himself down while listening to the screams of the little princess while she was chased by a pack of wolves. She was alone, in pain… and scared to death, running with her small legs trying to save her precious life.

\- MOMMYYYYYY!!!!!

Calling for her dead mother.

Piccolo knew what was coming… he looked around; wondering where in the hell was the hooded traveler that saved his wife. He could sense absolutely no one around except for the tiny beloved ki. Small life forces, but nothing human or humanoid.

He was not supposed to change history, he knew that. He came to be present, just to be there, even when she did not know it. But she told him about the person that saved her…

The truth felt like a bucked of icy water, chilling his bones.

Inside him, Kami reassured the same conclusion he had, while Nail was still confused.

In a flash, Piccolo changed his clothes into old traveling human clothing and covered his alien features with a worn hooded brown cape. He looked up knowing what to expect, the sound came closer, his breathing slowed down, and then, the falling figure appeared.

It was Chichi, falling from the cliff and screaming in terror.

The namekian jumped from the rock he was in, his arms stretched and he easily caught the small child, he made a flip in the air and made no attention to the sound of a few wolves also falling to the space. He could have easily saved them too, but those animals attacked his wife… or the one who was going to become his wife anyway… he would not move a finger for them.

His feet landed in the rock without making a sound, and Piccolo looked down.

There was Chichi… younger than ever… a small girl with a chubby body all dressed in messed up black clothes and her hair full of leaves and dust. She was unconscious; probably the shock of falling down made her drift away.

The namekian held her in silence, the sound of the remaining wolves going away was soon lost, and nothing existed except for the song of the wind and the noise his cape made while it danced in the middle of the air.

An emerald finger traced a wet tear that rolled down the chubby cheek.

He had been here before… in his timeline, he had been the one that saved his wife when she was a child… he took her safe and sound to her mother grave… he kissed her forehead and promised she was going to be happy… he was going to be the one who gave her the pink helmet that protected from menaces, he was going to become a cherished memory...

He had been here before…

Then… then why Kami knew nothing about Violin?

Piccolo looked away, his mind going over a hundred different ideas, but one of them was the strongest.

If he was a part of the time line, what was he supposed to do? Find a way back home… or sit and wait?

He was a namekian, a very young one. To wait around twenty years for his timeline to come back was nothing for him. He could even sleep all that time and wake up when the moment arrived…

But why kami knew nothing of Violin? Why did he come here?

Piccolo felt like sending an angered ki blast, but he did not want to scare the child in his arms.

\- What the fuck am I supposed to do Chichi?

The little girl did not answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The gentle sound of fire crackling was the first thing she noticed, followed by the cold of the night. Chichi stirred a little before half opening her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was a siluette, a hooded figure standing a few meters away while watching the sky. She blinked and slowly knelt.

Her mouth opened to call for her mother, but then it hit her… and she started to wail.

\- MOOOOOOOOOOMYYYYYYYYYYYY  
\- Oh for Kami, WHAT IN THE HELL???

Piccolo turned around with both hands on his ears. What the hell was wrong with this freaking child???

Chichi, small and seriously young Chichi was in the floor, wailing like a banshee and crying like a freaking waterfall. Piccolo growled.

\- WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP???

That made her wail even louder, and he cursed his luck.

The namek took a step in her direction, and she screamed, standing in a second and pointing at him with a chubby finger.

\- DON´T COME ANY CLOSER SIR, OR I´LL TELL MY FATHER AND HE WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!

Piccolo rolled his eyes.

\- Stop wailing child. I mean no harm.  
\- OH YES, THEN WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?? I AM A PRINCESS, AND EVIL PEOPLE LIKE YOU WANT TO HARM ME ALL THE TIME!! NOW I ORDER YOU TO TAKE ME TO MY FATHER!!

It seemed that her screeching had been a thing she was too young. But at least she was not wailing.

\- Listen little girl, I did not kidnap you; I know you are young, but please, I want to guess that you are not stupid. I saw you falling from a cliff and saved you, wolves were chasing you. Does that ring a bell to you?

Chichi seemed to think about it, and then, she looked at her surroundings, apparently remembering some of her situation.

\- I see, in that case, you have my royal gratitude. Now take me to my father immediately.  
\- I will not do such a thing, kid.  
\- WHAT?

Piccolo signed heavily.

\- It is way too late, if you notice. And I am not going to go around the forest, infested by beasts, while taking care of a loud brat. You want us both to be eaten by wolves or worst? We are staying here, and by morning I´ll take you to that father of yours.

Chichi looked at him with obvious distrust, but at the end, she just sat on the stone floor, eyeing him suspiciously.

\- Are you sure you are not a princess kidnaper? I am very wealthy, and my father would pay an amazing price to get me back, you know?  
\- That almost sound like you would like me to be an evil guy.  
\- Well, everyone knows that when a pretty and young princess is kidnapped by an evil guy, there always appear a young, handsome and gentle hero to rescue her, and then they marry and are happy for ever after. And you look like an evil guy.

All of that was said with arms folded and a bossy tone. Piccolo felt like he could gladly take his future wife and throw her down the mountain.

\- Well, sorry for disappointing you lad.

Chichi shrugged her shoulders and looked at the fire in silence.

\- I am hungry.  
\- Nice to know. Thanks for sharing.  
\- You saved me from the wolves, so, I am your responsibility. And as such, you should take care of me and feed me.  
\- Those are a lot of big fancy words for such a small child, don´t you think?  
\- I, unlike you sir, had a very high standard of education, since I am a princess.  
\- I bet you did.

Piccolo did not move from his place away from the fire, looking at the pissed off child who was staring at him, as expecting him to just go as a common servant and get her something to eat.

\- As I said before child, neither you or me are going anywhere while is dark outside, and I am not your fucking servant, so…  
\- Oi! That is a bad word you naughty Sir! You better apologize for using it.  
\- What?  
\- The F word. It was not very nice of you to say it, even less in front of a lady.

The namek felt a tic under his eye.

\- Do me a favor and sleep you annoying girl. There is no food, no bed stories, no going to your father, no NOTHING. Now sleep and stop bothering me.

The small raven haired girl looked like she was going to actually say something, but at the end turned around, curled herself in a ball and pretended to sleep.

It was not that long before she was actually sleeping. It was no more than an hour when she unconsciously turned around and faced Piccolo, her face illuminated by the fire.

Piccolo looked at her.

It was so strange. This annoying and stupid brat was going to become one day the woman he loved so dearly, the one and only he was ready to die for any day at any moment (she and the half saiyans brats too). Luckily for him, he did not feel… anything for this one. She was nothing like his Chichi, and that was a relief for him. She would have been uncomfortable as hell if some feeling of any kind had come up to the surface.

The namekian relaxed for a moment, feeling so tired of pretending. First, pretending to be a poor lost namekian with no knowledge and no planet. And now, playing the kind stranger who does not wander at night…

All he wanted was to go back home.

Piccolo closed his eyes… for a second, he was able to see the one who used to sleep in his arms, and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you people are liking his story, It´s been YEARS since it was stuck in my head, and I am so happy it is finally comming to life in the real world.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!
> 
> it´s been SO LONG since I started planning this story, but FINALLY started making it.
> 
> I know the first chapter was crappy, but I swear things will get better and LONGER. if you read this story and you like it, THANK YOU. 
> 
> Take care of yourself, bye byeee!


End file.
